Various types of hand held fruit and vegetable coring devices are known in the prior art. While each has individually attractive features none provide the combined features and new features of the current device. What is needed is an electric hand held fruit and vegetable coring device that is completely sealed against foreign material invasion, a device with a power pack that need not be removed for charging, a device that provides a sure grip to combat possible torque, a device that provides a variety of coring augers that are easily and quickly changed, and a device that provides a plurality of speeds via a progressively activated switch commanded by a single control button. The present device provides these needed features.